Mientras tu no estas
by Piluka
Summary: Luego de la batalla final, Ryuko escribe un carta a alguien muy especial , contándole cada uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes de su vida. "Yo no sé en realidad que es lo que nos depare el destino, sigo día a día luchando y tratando siempre reír y ser feliz" -ONE SHOT-


**ESTE FIC ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE LA SERIE KILL LA KILL, ASÍ QUE EL CONTENIDO DE SPOILERS ES ALTO.**

* * *

_**Los amigos son esa parte de la raza humana con la que uno puede ser humano.**_

Jorge Santayana _(1863-1952) Filósofo y escritor español_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mientras tu no estas.**

* * *

_.-Me alegro de haberte conocido, no llores Ryuko. _

_Los uniformes también se gradúan, Desde ahora eres libre de vestir lo que quieras._

_Las ropas más bonitas y preciosas que yo-._ **Senketsu**

_.-Bien!. Me vestiré con ropas tan hermosas que tendrás envidia-._ **Ryuko**

* * *

Te escribo esta carta para contarte la serie de cosas que me han pasado, pues tengo esa manía de hablar sola creyendo que en algún momento escuchare de nueva cuenta tu voz Senketsu, así que esta carta es posible que algún día la podrás ver, quien sabe después de todo en nuestra última batalla contra Ragyo Kiryuin esta dijo que de nueva cuenta regresaría para tratar de conquistar la humanidad la Biofibra para convertir a nuestro planeta tierra en el planeta Coocon.

Si Senketsu porque para ti y para mí que somos "Los Difíciles de entender" pues ya que no soy como tal humana y tú no eres como tal ropa, este planeta es nuestro.

Y si el mal de la biofibra regresara, ten por seguro que los Kamui estarán ahí para serle frente. Por eso cuento con tu regreso mi querido amigo Senketsu. Mi corazón todavía se paraliza cuando creo verte en cualquier uniforme, me gusta pensar que te has ido a un lugar donde puedes descansar un rato.

_Un rato que no sé si sea toda una eternidad…_

Ya sé que no debería de llorar, tú mismo lo dijiste en aquel instante en el que te ibas, pero no puedo evitarlo fuiste de mis primeros amigos y a los que prometí proteger.

Todavía sueño con nuestra despedida en el que tú te jugaste la vida con tal de salvarme, esa imagen de las llamas carcomiéndote por completo en el cielo estrujan de nueva cuenta mi corazón, un dolor que sinceramente no va desaparecer y entonces me levanto indudablemente gritando tu nombre.

Pero hay alguien que siempre corre a verme y su voz es la que siempre hace que recobre el sentido y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Satsuki Kiryuin, ¿Puedes creerlo?! .

De seguro me harías burla si vieras como esa "cejotas" me sonroja cada vez que me abraza, es deliberadamente confortante que mi hermana lo haga así puedo sobrellevar un poco tu ausencia; Sus abrazos son realmente cálidos y su amor merman un poco mi tristeza , porque si también otra noticia es que vivo con ella, evidentemente nos cambiamos de casa , ella se deshizo de la mansión y construyó una casa un poco más pequeña.

Porque fue Mako la que me dijo:

" _No debes estar lejos de tu hermana, ahora que la tienes_"

De hecho no sabes cómo le he tenido de agarrar el gusto al Té que Soroi prepara para nosotras, siempre al atardecer tomamos té junto con Mako que trae croquetas especiales que su mama prepara …

(Por cierto Mako también te manda saludos pues ella dice que _estas en el cielo de la ropa mágica)_

También ella nos auto proclamo " El SUPER MEGA TRIO INSEPARABLE" , aunque esto puso furica a Nonon que también muy seguido viene con los otros 3 celestiales a ver a su Satsuki sama.

Aunque el que más frecuenta la casa es ese mono de Sanageyama, con la excusa de que ahora que Satsuki se unió al club de Kendo en el nuevo instituto Academia Honnōji , siempre la va por ella para ir a entrenar . No sé a quién quiere engañar si desde que mi hermana se cortó el pelo ( Y bastante corto), el mono salvaje no se le despega para nada, cosa que pienso hasta ahora que a Satsuki no ha de molestarle.

Y por si piensas que deje de frecuentar a la familia Mankanshoku. Pues estas equivocado, estamos en el mismo vecindario donde también reubicaron a la familia de Mako.

De hecho su casa queda a lado de la mía.

Así que también es muy común ver a Gamagori visitar a la distraída de Mako, enserio que esos dos necesitan un empujoncito!. Porque de los dos no dan ni una!

Las cosas han mejorado, de hecho no he dejado de ver a Mikisugi Aikuro, ese degenerado como siempre no deja de acosarme con su " Ryuko kun" , aunque tengo que aceptar que ya vestido tal cual es no es tan desagradable… más cuando se pone traje.

Y es todo lo que pienso escribir al respecto Senketsu!

Yo no sé en realidad que es lo que nos depare el destino, , sigo día a día luchando y tratando siempre reír y ser feliz. Porque tampoco sé que tan pronto nos volvamos a ver, Si Senketsu indudablemente nos volveremos a encontrar y podre vestirte otra vez. Por ello seguiré escribiéndote estas cartas con todas mis anécdotas así sean buenas, malas, tristes, divertidas y aburridas; _**Mientras tu no estas.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno este es el primer Fic que escribo luego de 5 años es corto , espero que lo hayan disfrutado! indudablemente de esta historia la tomare como base para mis siguientes fics, espero sus Comentarios! GRACIAS!**


End file.
